The Lesson
by LarryKoopa78
Summary: My first out of many too come Koopalings oneshots. It's a bad day in the mushroom kingdom, with horrible weather everyone is stuck inside and Ludwig is forced to take up the difficult task of educating some of his younger siblings in the principles of music theory to help pass the time. One can only guess what will really come of this 'Lesson'.


**The Lesson**

**Note: I do not own Mario or any related themes**

**By: LarryKoopa78**

Rain poured down from the sky of dark clouds, lightning could be heard every now and then, Dark Land and pretty much everywhere throughout the Mushroom Kingdom was void of all activity during the drowsy late afternoon.

At the castle of Bowser things were not much different, Bowser was in his study looking over the latest plans to kidnap the princess while the many guards and members of the koopa troop were scattered inside the castle. Walking down the hallways, small groups of Koopatrol playing with dice and cards were a common sight, guards passed out on the floor from tiredness, or from too much to drink, also could be found here and there. If one had the audacity to go further into the dark dank corridors then rare sights of lower beings, gloombas and creatures belonging in the sewer, would be the reward. Not a soul stood outside the castle walls and the few paratroopas hovering inside the outer watchtowers would glance out to see if any threat approached every two minutes or so, but in conditions such as these no one would even think of leaving their household.

Looking out the window from his room, Ludwig Von Koopa had one thing on his mind, music.

It was a luxury he had picked up in the early years and now it had lead him to compose and perform countless symphonies that those with good taste found quite appealing. Quickly retreating from the gloomy sight that awaited him in the window he rushed to sit down on the bench in front of the grand piano that took up a large portion of his room and flipped through a folder of music sheets. He finally pulled out a music sheet entitled: _Sonata No. 14 in C-Sharp Minor._ He began playing, it was his favourite piece and he spent many hours each day just playing this song over and over again much to the discontent of his younger siblings who had no taste for fine classical music, he pitied them.

Two and a half minutes into the song just following the first big crescendo a loud knock on his door interrupted him and he hit a wrong note, angels and unicorns dancing in midair had turned into the sound of somebody being shot just like that.

Answering his door Ludwig was greeted by Iggy, his younger brother whom he held in high regard, but felt a pang of irritation for due to the sound of his sweet music being so rudely interrupted.

"Hey Ludwig, what's up?"

"As it stands right now, the ceiling is up" Ludwig replied hoarsely but Iggy just giggled at the joke, "Funny! I thought I'd just come check to see if your record player had broken and was causing that ugly noise"

Ludwig was shocked for a moment that anyone would say such a thing but braced himself for more as Lemmy came down the hallway balancing himself on the ball he treasured so dearly. "Yo Bro! Got a second to play?" Lemmy asked hoping for a positive response but Ludwig ignored it and continued talking to Iggy.

"What do you actually want Iggy? To annoy me? To present me with a gift of brotherly love? To learn something about music?"

"Anything except that last one, just thought that you could use some company"

"Yeah! Let's all hang out and play ball or something" Lemmy piped in, Ludwig sighed but shortly after, an idea popped inside his head. "Tell you what brothers, if I can teach you something about music and have you play one piece before half the hour is up then you leave me in peace, otherwise I'll play whatever you want until supper".

Iggy and Lemmy looked sceptical at first but agreed, "Excellent, let's get started then shall we?" Ludwig said through a grin of content.

The first ten minutes were painful, Lemmy nearly fell asleep twice and Iggy just sat there with a confused look on his face as Ludwig spoke one thousand words per minute on rhythm, tone and tempo. After satisfied with the mental massacre delivered upon their tiny minds Ludwig pulled out a cello and guitar for the hands-on part of the lesson. Giving the cello to Iggy and guitar to Lemmy, Ludwig then placed a stand with music on it in front of them and took out his baton to conduct. "Now remember, quarter notes are one beat, half notes are two beats and whole notes are four beats, understand?" Ludwig asked, Iggy and Lemmy nodded obediently and Ludwig raised his baton, "Ready? A-one-and-a-two-and-a-one-two-three-four…"

"Question" Iggy said raising his hand, Ludwig was annoyed but still replied, "Yes, what is it?"

"What do I do with this thing?" he asked holding up the bow, Ludwig groaned in exasperation wanting so badly to smack Iggy out the window but he was bigger than that.

"That is called the bow, you use it to play the cello"

"You mean that boo from paper Mario?"

"No! Not the boo Bow, the long rod with horsehairs stretched to each end bow!"

"Alright, calm down, you act as if you're teaching an idiot how to play an instrument which is the second largest member of the violin family"

"That's exactly what I'm doing" Ludwig muttered, "What was that Ludwig?" Lemmy asked curiously but Ludwig ignored him.

"Lemmy , where is your pick?" Ludwig asked seeing the second oldest koopaling playing his guitar with nothing but his claws,

"Well my ice pick is in the basement and my garden pick is in the shed out in the garden and my…"

"NO! The guitar pick! The small rounded piece of plastic used to strum the guitar!" Ludwig shouted with a ferocity that matched his father but Lemmy just laughed and hopped onto his ball guitar in hand and prepared to play something. "I would like to dedicate this next little number to my bro Luddy!"

Ludwig frowned greatly at Lemmy's immaturity despite being younger only than Ludwig himself he certainly knew how to make a fool of himself. "Get off there Lemmy! We haven't even started playing yet and there's only five minutes left!" Ludwig cried frantically looking at the clock, he didn't want to spend the rest of his time before dinner playing with these dummies, there was a million things that were more stimulating and constructive than entertaining his small minded brothers. Desperate to keep himself from losing practice time to his siblings Ludwig cried out for Iggy's help. "Iggy! Get him down! "

Iggy rested the cello on the ground and went over to Lemmy on his ball, "Come on bro, stop fooling around, get down from there"

"Make me"

"Make you? Make me make you"

"Make me make you make me"

"Make me make you make me make you"

"Make me make you make me make you make me"

"Make me make you make me make you make me make you"

"Make me make you make me make…"

"ENOUGH ALREADY!" Ludwig roared instantly shutting the two up and causing Lemmy to lose his balance on his ball.

"Whoa! I'm falling!" Lemmy cried as Iggy tried to catch him and Ludwig looked on still steaming with irritation. Flailing wildly Lemmy staggered for a second until the last of his footing gave way and he fell backwards right into the piano accompanied with a loud mix of noise due to the collision of lemmy's body hitting the piano strings and the guitar that Lemmy was holding now lying on the ground. Ludwig, now horrified, rushed over to his piano with deep concern for it and his little brother.

"Quickly! Pull him out!" Ludwig shouted and Iggy obeyed grabbing onto one of Lemmy's legs as Ludwig took hold of the other, together they pulled as hard as they could hearing the strings stretch and moan with the great strain being put on them. But still the two koopalings tugged tightly on little Lemmy's body in the difficult task of pulling him out. They both struggled under the force of the piano pulling back but with one final group effort, Ludwig and Iggy made one last giant yank that freed Lemmy from the piano but at the same time causing him to fly backwards out the window shattering the glass. "Lemmy!" They both cried but it was too late, the little koopaling had taken the fall down the side of the castle and probably lay on the bottom broken and bleeding. Ludwig and Iggy rushed to the window and peered outside fully expecting a lifeless body to be looking up at them but instead discovered Lemmy lying in a pool of water and he seemed quite okay. Ludwig breathed a huge sigh of relief as Lemmy swam across the large puddle with rays of sunshine beaming down on them. "Wait a minute" said Ludwig as he looked up into the sky only to be greeted with a blinding ray of light as the sun was setting causing the sky to change colour from a dull dark gray to a beautiful glowing orange that shone over the whole mushroom kingdom. Ludwig couldn't believe it, only thirty minutes of bickering and fighting and they didn't even notice the wonderful transition made by the sky as the sun set indicating it was nearing nighttime.

"Well Ludwig.." Iggy began but didn't finish, he just looked at the sky then back to Ludwig with an expression of happiness showing that the time they had spent together was very dear to him and that he enjoyed it immensely, deep down Ludwig felt the same way.

"Come on let's get Lemmy before dinner" Ludwig said, Iggy nodded as the two brothers headed out to enjoy the last few minutes of the day.

"Hey Ludwig" Iggy started as Ludwig turned to hear what he was going to say.

"We should do this more often" he said, and Ludwig couldn't agree more.

**THE END**

**Thanks for reading! This was my first koopalings story and I'm going to writing a lot more oneshots featuring the koopalings and a few stories too. Please review and watch for upcoming stories, they will get better, I promise! **


End file.
